Painting Grey : Creepypasta Love Story
by Innocent Avril
Summary: Avril was never a innocent girl. Though she may sound like it and look like it, she's not. Avril can put people to sleep forever by a song in her voice. You may hear it for 20 seconds, but after that, you won't be hearing anything else. Her voice sounds like a little girl singing innocently, but she's not. (Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Jane The Killer)


_"Come Little Children,_

_Take thee away, _

_Into A Land __Of Enchantment,_

_Come Little Children,_

_The Time's Come To Play,_

_Here In My Garden __Of Shadows,"_

I touched the little boy's face and gently rubbed it with my fingertips. His face turned pale and his eye's begin to widen. I kept singing quietly until he gave in to the innocent voice and drifted away. I slowly sat his head on the picnic table we sat at and got up from my seat. "Goodnight, my dear child..."I whispered, before I kissed his forehead and ran into the forest.

I must say it felt good to finally kill someone again. To see their faces as they turn pale, and see their eyes widen before they permanently close them. I like to whisper in their ears and sing something a little more creepy, but I let it slide this time. Besides the kid was like, what?... 4?

I pushed the tree limbs out of my face and kicked the leaves out of my path as I ran. When I reached a huge wooden cabin, I immediately ran inside "I'm here." I yelled as I took a deep breath. "And not late."

"Nice timing. With only 2 minutes left."

I turned around and saw a teenage boy standing in front of me with blonde hair and bloody red eyes. His clothes were green along with his hat. His ears looked like elf ears and his smile looked fake.

"Ben." I firmly said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Avril."

We stared at each other. Not moving eye contact once. I heard footsteps but I was yet to loose a second away from his eyes. When someone grabbed my shoulder, I jumped. Ben laughed.

"Scaredy cat." He teased before leaving the open walkway.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled as I turned around and met faces with the one and only, Slenderman. "Oh my god, I am so sorry Slendy. I thought you were-"

"Nevermind that child, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"I need you to take Sally killing tomorrow."

My face turned pale. "Why?"

"She needs it."

"She can kill by herself." I told as I started to walk off but Slenderman followed me. "Jane took her Monday, Ben took her Tuesday, Jeff took her yesterday, and Jack is taking her tonight. Which means it's your turn to take her."

"But she's killed by herself for the past year or so." I argued.

"And she's almost exposed us 12 times. We can't chance it."

"Fine. But when I take her, she better listen to what I say. And if she don't." I moved my hand over my neck and pretended to cut it. "She's done for it."

"Thank you." He simply replied before teleporting away from me. I sighed then started up the steps to the third floor. My feet dragged along the black carpet and light black marks. When I came to my door I grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it.

The room was covered with posters of angels. Light and darkness. The walls was white and the carpet is black. My bed is black and the comforter is a peach color. By my bed stood a black nightstand and on the wall to the right there was a black desk with a white desktop computer sitting on it. On the wall to the left there was a black dresser with a larger mirror on top of it.

I made my way over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. My hair was some-what messy so I grabbed the brush that was lying on it and combed out my straight brown hair and braided it. Then went over to my closet and grabbed a brown oversized sweater and some white leggings and changed into them. I felt better to be out of the usual floral pattern dress.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I waited for a moment for it to come up. When it did, I went straight to youtube and looked up Silent Hill - Room Of Angels and turned it on full blast. Then went over to my bed and fell into it.

Yep, tomorrow's going to be a long day.


End file.
